


As If We Need Each Other

by catnip_wentworth



Series: No One Is Alright And I Guess We Can Work With That [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Couch Sex, Depression, F/M, Helmsman Kink, Kink Negotiation, Panic Attacks, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Power Play, Safewords, Voyeurism, god tier power exploitation, haterails, inappropriate use of psionics, jackasses in an arcade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip_wentworth/pseuds/catnip_wentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A month after their last date Roxy and Sollux try to have a better night, it doesn't really happen</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. So Let Us Not Be Lonesome

“an arcade? must you be so cliche?” Roxy punches sollux in the shoulder.

 

“of course, this is me you're thinking about, I will put us in any situation that will create tension because I fucking can” sollux lisps as he types his handle in the high score board on the Space Invader console.

 

“nice choice of gameth, thuper vintage ith tho in right now” Roxy hip checks him out of the way so she can top his score

 

“ah yes mocking me such a classic tactic, almost as classic as your choice in music”

 

“Dont you dare insult Johnny Cash, I will cut you”

 

“I’m not just insulting Him”

 

“you really should be worried about me cutting you though”

 

“should I? because the last time we had a physical fight didnt I win?”

 

“you only won because you cheated, mister eye lazers”

 

“Bitch please, I’ve seen you punch one of EQ’s robots in half”

 

“and then you sent him through a window, why was that btws?” she’s blasting through the game not even looking at Sollux.

 

“you are my kismesis, and he was getting ideas, he is not allowed to have those ideas about you.” he has moved to put his arm possessively around her waist and hisses the last half in her ear.

 

“oh damn” an involuntary shiver works its way up her spine at the sudden change in sollux's voice. “dude dont pull that shit here theres like little kids”

 

“fuck them” a growl pressed into her hair right above her ear.

 

“shiiiiiit” she loses her concentration and the little spaceship on screen bloops out. “you asshole”

 

“I’m your favorite” he pulls away from her and smirks.

 

“dont you dare.” she glares at sollux from the corner of her eye.

 

“aren't you getting bored yet, I mean dont you play this game every time we’re here?”

 

“only because you do”

 

“and I only play it because every time I come in someone who isn't me is at the top”

 

“and who is that?”

 

“you, this time though it was MT of all people, its obviously been way too long since we were in last”

 

“it’s only been like two weeks dude”

 

“I think LT helped him”

 

“come off it, Mituna's just as good as you”

 

“what”

 

“yeah he managed to best me the other day”

 

“what were you playing”

 

“Assassin’s creed unity”

 

“isn't thank a fucking coop game?”

 

“yeah when you play by their rules”

 

“god damn it Roxy, you wrote a mod”

 

“bwahaha”

 

“evil master mind laughter does not suit you”

 

“oh what-eve-errr”

 

“I’m bored, fuck up” Sollux pushes Roxy away from the console with is psionics.

 

“CHEEEEEEEAAAAATIIIIIING!!!!!” Roxy stands up pops out fistkind and leaps at Sollux. He catches her midair.

 

“do you really want to get kicked out again?”

 

“no, set me the fuck down though, that would be reallly nice”

 

“I’m not here to be nice to you.”

 

“put me down before I pull riflekind”

 

“fine here you go” and with that he unceremoniously lets go of all the power holding her up. She crashes to the floor and everyone in the arcade looks their way, anyone older then 6 sweeps nods knowingly, older humans grumble, and the rest just giggle. this is a twice monthly occurrence, these two get ‘banned’ every time they’re in, yet are still let in two weeks later. its as if the owner doesn't really mind the damage they cause, they spend enough money here.

 

“butt milk”

 

“ouch I’m pretty sure KK’s horns would hurt more than that”

 

“you would know”

 

“No actually wouldn't that be you? he obviously has had his face in your nook recently”

 

“what the hell do you mean by that”

 

“that you cant keep your revolving door closed for more than just your pale quadrant”

 

“so you'll throw Equius out a window if he gets Caliginous ideas at me but with Karkat you just make offensive jabs at my life choices?”

 

“because I know that you and KK couldn't be black even if it had been you who had killed Crabdad!”

 

“Sollux what the fuck.”

 

“what”

 

“I’m going home asshole” She storms off pulling void around her. She is just the street now.

 

“no wait fuck” Sollux runs after her, bursts out into the street and looks around, “fuck fuck fuck, Roxy Im sorry shit fuck fuck fuck, come on I was just trying to set the mood.”

 

“you fucked it up man” Roxy unwraps the void, stands with her arms crossed and glares right at Sollux.

 

“I know”

 

“are you going to make it up to me?”

“I’m going to try.”

 

“good I’m hungry and we've probably been ‘banned’ again for indecent public displays of whatever.”

 

“what do you want?”

 

“nothing you cook, I’m surprised you havent poisoned yourshellf yet.”

 

“okay whatever, Pizza? caviar? come on woman dont leave me hanging I want to know if I’ll have to take out a loan to feed you.”

 

“sushi sounds nice”

 

“okay you are infuriating”

 

“I’m your favorite”

 

“my favorite what? pricey bitch?”

 

“can that be my new chumhandle?”

 

“no I’ll lock you out of your settings”

 

“and you think I wont get right back in?” with that she grabs his arm and starts walking down the street to the only sushi place worth going to.

 

***

 

“so” Roxy begins around a mouthful of tuna, “this is not going to be enough”

 

“enough what”Sollux says dropping his chopsticks into his miso for the fourth time.

 

“buttering up to make up for being searisoulsy rude in the arcade.”

 

“I’m your kismesis, its sort of my job to be rude”

 

“not that level of rude though, you insulted something bout me that’s not flaw” She viciously chews a piece of octopus as punctuation “do you view me being poly as a flaw?”

 

“no fuck Roxy, thats a part of you that I wouldn't change” he tries his chopsticks again to fish out a piece of tofu. “I am sorry about saying that about you and KK”

 

“I’m more pissed off that you brought somefin like that up in a  family place”

 

“I forgot where we were, okay I was all tangled up in pushing your buttons”

 

“dont do it in the arcade though, if it had been the other arcade, or later, dude we go in like right after school everyday, there are kids all over, I mean I know its good to show off a healthy kismesissitude and shit but anyone one younger then 6 sweeps reelly shouldn't be seeing anything other than pale relationships in as detailed a way as we just showed those 10 year olds!”

 

“I know, and I agree, but I really like” Sollux stops short and grimaces at his soup.

 

“like what Sollux”

 

“uh a thing”

 

“tell me, or I’m getting up”

 

“no please dont, I fuck, lean in I’m not going to say this more than once or very loud.”

 

“okayy” she sets down her chopsticks and leans in “what is it honey breath”

 

“my breath does not smell like honey”

 

“get to the point captor”

 

“I really like it when you kick my ass in public, and it is why I tend to like going places that you could win at, you know the one time we went paint balling and you kicked my ass so hard then fucked me in a truck stop bathroom and left me there? yeah best black sex ever.”

 

“oh shit, I think we may have to go, right. now.”

 

“why” Sollux pulls back to look at her, her face red and he knows what that means and holy shit he may have just found out how to sooth Roxy's ire, tell her one of his kinks, thank the horrorterrors for giving him so many.

 

“we- I- just pay the bill damnit, fly us home-  your  home- and then prove to me that you’re sorry for being a jackass” Shes standing up and stalking over to the host station.

 

“yes ma’am”

 

“not necessary but a nice touch”Roxy sticks her hands in her jacket, leather and way too large, and glares at Him over her shoulder “pick up the pace”

 

“jesus dick” He pulls out his wallet hands the girl at the counter the money and lets Roxy drag him out the street.

 

“home now.”

 

“yes” He almost wanted her to say ‘home now helmsman’ but that kink will have to wait, and would not have been a good idea in the middle of the street. He steps close to her and wraps his arms around her, human tiny yet highblood strong and midblood cool and so many other strange conflicting things that if he went into right now he might just her take in the street, and lifts into the air. immediately Roxy is wrapped around him arms and legs her mouth at the base of his neck “Roxy that is a safety hazard”

 

“whatever”

 

***

 

they step into Sollux's apartment and the door is just barely shut before Roxy sinks her void wrapped fangs into his collarbone.Sollux is stunned by her quickness and a little slow to react.He moves to take off her coat, she growls as best as a she can.

 

“dont”

 

“why”

 

“I’m taking you apart tonight and you are going to like it, and then afterwards you are going to apologize to me like your life depends on it, actually you’re going to apologize to me while I take you apart, then I’m going to drink your booze.”

 

“okay, yes please I’m sorry.”

 

“good boy” she replaces her mouth on his neck and scrapes her fingernails along his skin right above his waistband.

 

“I’m sorry, please”

 

“hey”

 

“yeah?”

 

“before I fuck up is there anything that I really need to not say?” she keeps her nails on his skin.

 

“like that may cause a panic attack or like will cause me to come just with that thing?”

 

“the first kind is what I was originally asking about, but the second kind would be fun to know” she smirks at him, warps the void to her fingernails and presses in.

 

“nothing will be a negative trigger, oh fuck, but ah if you call me helmsman I will make a mess.” he slumps down the wall a little and groans “Roxy I cannot believe you just did that”

 

“what askin you what you were comfortable with, dude thats just polite” she winks, and decides that that is enough talking from her. she removes her nails from him and grabs the collar of his shirt dragging him into the living room. she shoves him onto the couch, straddles him and starts in on unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“I-” and he’s suddenly shut up by Roxy's mouth over his, her hands still doing something with his shirt, he gasps when one of her hands finds a grubscar and rakes across it, she bites down on his lip and approximates a growl then kisses him deeply while one of her hands comes up to caress his neck right over where she bit. she nips followed by kisses across his jaw down to the spot right under his ear, licks up the shell of it to where the tips double biting down hard. Sollux tries to muffle his gasp then mentally says fuck it and moans as she just keeps nip-kissing all over his neck and jaw and earlobes.

 

“I’m sorry” Sollux whimpers and puts his hand on Roxy's hip, to remind himself that this is his girl and she hates him and wants him to be better.

 

“hands off, helmsman” Roxy says the vowels in helmsman strangely, like shes unsure of its meaning, but she knows, she wonders just why Sollux likes that. she'll ask later when shes less angry/horny and can stand to look at his face without her lipstick and his blood all over it. He takes his hand off and makes a choked off moan when she purrs helmsman into his skin, he can feel himself beginning to unsheathe. they are both still fully clothed and thats humiliating and it just drives his feelings home. His nook clenches as Roxy skitters a hand across his waistband and then dips her nails, talons now really, just under the edge and she digs in and its sweet pleasure and pain mixed up just how he likes it. she slides her hand just a centimeter lower and then slowly drags them back  up his chest stops her hand when the angle gets weird for up then starts from his shoulder and drags back down, little yellow welts form, and she just smiles at the feeling of them. she is wrecking her boy, burning him to ash and she is going to make that ash into clay and sculpt him better, and he will love every agony-pleasure moment of it.

 

“pleease I’m so sorry, i’m an asshole a yeah I fucked up you're right I’m sorry”he wants to touch her so much. wants to watch her blood stain his hands. wants to hear her say sorry and plead. He wants to make her a mess, but here he is obeying because the price of touching her is her stopping and he cant handle that so he lets her tear him apart in an achingly slow manner and reacts to it just how she wants him too so He’ll get what he wants.

 

“hmm” she leans back from his chest and takes off her jacket, lets it pool on the ground, strips off the tank top throws it where ever. she leans back in and pushes his shirt down his arms tangles it up so itll at least slow him down if he tries to touch her again. surveys his chest ripped up and flushed yellow and smirks, this is hers, she can do this, look at the power she holds. “Sollux how you holdin up?”

 

“good, good real fuckin good just get on with it stop interrupting the mood” he snaps its a cultural difference he knows, just wants her to get on with it talk about shit is for after or before not during. She smacks him getting his brain to stop cycling higher and higher, makes a face like an empress and leans into his face.

 

“I dont want to have to explain to aradia why you two need a new apartment building. I’m trying to keep you  here I dont want to trigger some sort of dumbass explosion because you're instability kept you from telling me when something was too much, now if you would like you can try that again” she places one hand at the base of his neck and curls her talons inward.

 

“I’m good so good thank you I’m sorry” he looks at her and he is afraid “empress” he appends then regrets it when she pulls completely away from him.

 

“holy shit” Roxy breathes stands up and begins to remove her pants, remembers her shoes and pulls those off and then her pants “holy shit” she repeats loud enough for him to hear, she looks at him and he looks startled like he thought she was leaving. she must look really puzzled.

 

“I oh just okay I’m sorry” he really did think she was done with his shit. “what uh sorry” he keeps up with the sorrys everywhere not knowing whether thats a thing still or not.

 

“Empress, I uh didnt think I’d react like that but hey that's cool, power makes me horny awesome now shut up and let me fuck you okay” she kneels in front of him and unzips his pants, again forgetting shoes, fuck those things for real, continues with his pants because she is in charge hell yes. she doesnt need to remember shoes, ha take that societal norms. pinches under his knee causing him to lift himself off the couch, pulls down his pants and boxers all the way. he she kisses all rotting sweet from his knee to almost bulge, then a quick swipe of tongue and pierce of teeth, that flicker from seadweller sharp to human blunt and back again, another swipe of tongue and press of lips. now shes just lying her head there breathing on him, he twitched and she giggles melodic sharp pleasant. Hes having trouble not just burning away his shirt and grabbing her head and forcing himself into her mouth. he groans and the world goes sort of sideways hazy, oh Roxy's gotten up and pushed him over now he is lying on his back and she is completely nude quirking an eyebrow at him. “we chill for take off helmsman?” she asks as she kneels hovering over him.

 

“yes my empress” he doesnt say the sorry but it seems okay because she just sits on him all the way, but its not quite what he wants shes just close enough to his bulges that if he could control them at all and reach out a tad more- she moves forward just that much and- he can just rub a bulge tip against her clit and yes she wants that much from him. she smiles all dagger sharp and sinks her claws into his hipbones. He gasps and moves harder against her, she gasps back at him, draws a v with her nails following his hipbones. his control ‘slips’ and a haze of psi covers Roxy's skin.

 

“cheating”

 

“ugh I’m sorryy” its sarcasm, and she knows it, but is no longer as angry as she had been. She moves farther up his thighs, and he can finally reach her.

 

“can I please fucking touch you already, I-”

 

“yes yes come on, I’m done tormenting you I just want to get off now”

 

“me too thank god” he burns away his shirt.

 

“shut up and fuck me bee nerd”

 

“hell yes” and now is sliding one tendril in, and the other is coiled around the firsts base, and shes leaning forwards, one hand above his heart the other to the side of his head “RX can I?”

 

“ready” she says and leans down to kiss him and he pushes the other tendril into her. She sinks her teeth, human blunt, into his lip. He growls and ghosts his hands from her rib cage down her sides to her hips, static covering her skin again, He claws across her lower back. His bulges twist together and she rocks her hips against him.

 

“harder jackass” she presses against him so hard she’s going to bruise and she’s going love those bruises as long as they last. His bulges move violently and they are both moaning and panting. pressing kisses and bites along each others skin, they'll be bloody by the end of this.Roxy freezes and Sollux grabs her hips and holds her hard against him as he bucks up into her. Her arms go out from underneath her, she suspects psionic interference and bites down as hard as she can into his shoulder. Sollux comes first and it pushes Roxy over the edge. “Ha I win”

 

“fine” He moves his arms around her and holds her against his chest.

 

“You made a mess”

 

“you helped make that mess Miss Priss”

 

“Reelly you don't say”

 

“get off me” He lets go of her, cuddling is not happening tonight.

 

“naw I think I like it here in this sticky puddle of your spooge”

 

“you need to call it that dont you?”

 

“duh”

 

“so you still going to drink all my booze?”

 

“not all off it, but some, I’m also staying here tonight.”

 

“must you”

 

“I mutht”

  
“fuck you”


	2. Can't You See How Much Your Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after their last date Roxy and Sollux try to have a better night, it doesn't really happen

“Sollux Honey?” roxy snickers at her own joke as she walks into Sollux’s apartment. She tosses her bag, sunglasses and shoes at the table right inside, she walks far enough in and sees his horns above the couches back. the television is playing reruns of How Its Made. what. a. nerrrrrrrd. God damn he’s terrible and adorable. 

 

“Sollux.” she rolls her eyes at the laundry all over his living room, must be laundry day. hopefully its laundry day.

 

“mrr” His hand sort of flip flops in the air, did he forget to sleep again?

 

“Honey bee we have a date.”

 

“yeah and?”

 

“I thought we were going out for this one.”

 

“me too”

 

“oh?”

 

“I just want to stay here now”

 

“thats cool”

 

“cool” he lets his hovering hand drop onto the couch, sings , and turns of the tv.

 

“is this the makeout kind of hang out?” she flops onto the couch next to him.

 

“hoping for the sex kind, actually” he looks at her sideways, not turning his head.

 

“awesome” she smiles showing all of her teeth and pulls his glasses off.

 

“not this again”

 

“sun bug what's up?”

 

“stop with the bad nicknames and just fuck me already”

 

“no foreplay my my Mr. catpurr, quite the kninky one today” she kneels on the couch straddling him.He grabs her face and slams his mouth against hers, she keeps her mouth shut tightly as he bites at her lips. his control is a little off today  too hard with the fangs and too soft with the flat teeth. she jabs her thumbs into his collar bone, warps the void around her nails and makes them troll-sharp, digging into his skin. his blood wells up under her nails, he gasps and roxy takes her opportunity to lick into his mouth purposefully cutting her tongue on his fangs. 

 

“yellow yellow” sollux panics backing away from roxy’s kiss.

 

“okay, what’d I do”

 

“nothing I just need to breathe, maybe get your shirt off” he winks his red eye at her and grabs the hem of her sweater.

 

“oh” she lifts her arms as he pulls up on her shirt.he presses his face into her chest and rakes he claws down her back, he's mumbling and forgetting the girl in his lap is human and soft skinned, different in a way that's need, a strange addition that was once unknown but now completely unfathomable to have been, an update to a computer program that actually helps. her blood, mid blood cool and mutant red on his skin, drips. she screams breathily not realizing how much damage he's done. Sollux moves his hands down to her ass, nips at the tops of her breasts.Roxy licks the inner curve of his larger horn, digs her void claws into his shoulders. he starts shaking, Roxy pulls back from him and puts her hands on either side of his face.

 

“hey, hey honey you in this?”

 

“yes yes please don't” he turns his face into her hand, bites the meaty part under her thumb.

 

“sollux” she gasps and he pulls out her hands runs his hands through his hair and down his face, looks and his blood smeared hands and makes a choking gasping sound. he buries his face into her chest and starts kissing her skin feather soft and smoothing his hands down the welts on her back.

 

“I’m sorry sorry sorry ,im sorry” he mumbles into the skin of roxy's neck.

 

“shh shh it can't be that bad” she puts her claws into the hair at the back of his neck rubbing circles into his scalp.

 

“do you need terezi or aradia? maybe feffy?”

 

“no no I want you now-” he keeps talking but its into her neck, she can't hear, she wants to hear she needs to hear. her neck is wet and warm,she didnt feel any pain, is he crying? 

 

“do you want to keep going?”

 

“yes yes please don't leave me” his claws are back in her flesh, his face in her cleavage, he is crying against her, shaking violently, horn tips digging into her neck.

 

“I won't I wouldn't I love you” she  has her claws back in his collarbone, her legs are shaking, shes astounded shes still up. she kisses the top of his head “why would I leave you”

 

“you always do, every timeline, you leave me don't leave me please please stay” he clings to her and sobs sink his teeth into her shoulder.

 

“no no bee I wouldn't no hey I hate you you need to stop sollux breathe. CAPTOR STOP.” she yanks his hair, pulling his teeth out of her. her legs give and she land heavily in his lap.

 

“sorry sorry” he claws at his arms,pulls at his hair, screams, choking on his own voice ripping it apart. sparks dance on roxys skin.

“why are you so afraid of me?”

 

“‘m not Im afraid of you leaving, youre fickle you get bored, you leave AND ALL OF YOUR LOVE BELONGTH TO DIRK and I need you pleathe.” he screams and the end is a hoarse whisper, he buries his face against her skin, traps her in his arms.

 

“i no sollux i im pale for dirk, and well Im not sure what I am for you, it mostly black, but sometimes red and sollux why would dirk even matter here? its you and me JUST you and me right now. do you need AA?”

 

“no just you no diamonds right now just just us please keep going”

 

“I’m not really feeling it right now”

 

“don't leave”his nails in her sides.

 

“never, as long as you need me pitch stuck to your soul, rot on your hands, space between stars wrapped around your mind” she kisses every bit of him she can reach.

 

“I- nights with no moon, the voice of an elder god. roxy how did you know that vow?” he looks up at her, she continues kissing him all over.

 

“I asked karkat how to ask you for your spade the right way” she rolls her eyes.

 

“of course that's were” he laughs and it sounds halfway normal.

 

“oh?”

 

“let me patch you up, and then…?”

 

“cuddles on your bed, to many emotions for this to keep being sexy”

 

“I roxy why”

 

“why what”

 

“you should be running to your moirail, and telling me that its not your job to keep me from 

blowing myself up because of my insecurities”

 

“tell me, is that an ‘if roxy was a troll’ situation?”

 

“fuck yeah, im sorry, just let me uh go drown in some sopor.”

 

“dude chill, my humanness makes this different because I love you, I want you stop with this wallowing and go fuck shit up ya know? like you are so good at shit and even though Im not supposed admit this but you can write code like a fuckin wizard and like I seriously envy how fast and precise your codes are and how the hell do you write in ATH~ that shit is wack okay. and” he cuts her off with a harsh kiss and doesn't pull away until shes gasping. he is to but he's not going to say so just hide his face by bracketing her neck with his horns.

 

“oh sweet murderous mother Roxy Lalonde I know but im so scared that someone else is more interesting than me and more frustrating-”

 

“dude no the only other person who could ever be more frustrating than you is dirk and ha that's because he has no sense of self preservation. so he's more frustrating in that he doesn't realize his importance to me, its def a pale feeling.”

 

“oh fuck me really I was trying to be romantic, like you with the poetry and fuck it never again.”

 

“honey bee I think I might pass out if you don't get some band aid on me like rn”

 

“oh shit I don't want to zap your dumb moirail”

 

“ your moirail is dumb”

 

“shut up before you die you dumb squishy human”

 

“okay”with that Sollux picks her up and carries her to his bed.

 

“the marks from my horn would be absolutely obscene if they weren't so fucked up”

 

“wha?”

 

“if I didnt know better id ask if you had a tryst with a Maryam”

 

“lol”

 

“shut up”

 

“kay”

 

“this is going to really fucking hurt.” he starts wiping her back down with antiseptic, he does it quickly, respect he tells himself. he lets it dry on her skin then smoothes a salve the Aradia gave him for psionic burns, it works pretty well for most things, and finishes with large gauze sheets taped to her back.

 

“sit up?” she nods and stiffly sits up.

 

“so damage scale of  one to ten ten being  condys ratty ass hair how bad is it?”

 

“EQ robots after round two”

 

“daaaaamn”

 

“sorry “

 

“expected result sun, this black romance at its finest right? fucking each other up because we’re still just stupid kids?”

 

“exactly.” he finishes patching her up and pushes her into the bed laying with his ear to her heart.

 

“so “

 

“what”

 

“I love your lisp btws”

 

“ugh leave me bee”

 

“nah man I got like so many words for you bumble, like like you are coffee that's just half a degree to hot and I think I need that and “

 

“roxy please go to sleep my god”

 

“are you blushing from my sweet sweet words?”

 

“no I want to light your hair on fire, to keep you warm you weird temperature beast”

 

“I’m the beast?”

 

“fuck off”

 

“ur cuuute”

 

“if you dont shut your silly human mouth right now I will propose to you right now in this stupid lumpy ass bed”

 

“scandaous”

 

“fuck me”

 

“ha my bod is two hot four u”

 

“roxy I’m calling dirk if you dont stop this maddness”

 

“u starded it”

 

“ugh”

 

“lul”

 

“ill shut it for you lalonde”

 

“go ahead”

 

“roxy you”

 

“youuuuu ruined the mood”

 

“no you did”

 

“nope twas you that madeth sex impossibruh tonite”

 

“my gods roxy did you ‘fortify’ yourself before you came over?”

 

“no? maybe your lil appendage daggers need a trimmin”

 

“fuck you fuck your lusus fuck your moirail”

 

“you wanna fuck beef dirky? I can hook ya uuuppp”

 

“no I do not I just want to fuck you”

 

“why dont you”

 

“why dont I what?”

 

“fuck me wonk”

 

“roxy dont narrate yourself, please.”

 

“ha”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is crap.


End file.
